1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to beverage-ware in the form of beverage container coasters, holders, receptacles, and the like. More particularly, it relates to an illuminate-able beverage container accessory on which to set a water bottle, beer bottle, wine cooler, or other beverage container.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers have in the past provided a vast variety of coasters, holders, bases, and other such beverage-ware devices for use with beverage containers. Such beverage-ware devices are designed for any of various functional, decorative, and/or novelty-item uses, including advertising and promotional purposes. Some devices use light with some success for ambience-setting and to help attract attention for advertising purposes, and so that subset of such devices is of particular interest.
One problem with existing illuminated coasters and the like are that they can be bulky, complicated, and expensive. In addition, light may be projected upwardly and/or to the side of an upright beverage container where it is not clearly visible when the beverage container is moved to any of various tilted drinking positions. Thus, a need exists for an illuminate-able beverage container accessory with just the right combination of elements for less bulk, complexity, and expense coupled with improved functionality.